


“Eyes that are Blind”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adult Adora and Catra, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Smut, Both are around 19, Catra is such a tease, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Adora (She-Ra), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, These Dummies are in Love, They hate that they love each other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, between season 1 and 2, catradora, power bottom Catra, service top Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She huffs then grabs Catra by the collar of her shirt. Her grip full of rage and purpose. "You hurt my friends. Tried to kill them all. Tried to kill me." Her voice is dripping in loathing, carving into the night air. The octave getting higher by the minute. "Why would I ever miss you!? Why would I want anything to do with you!? You've become everything that I am fighting against and are nothing like the friend I thought you were!""Aren't I?" She says it like molasses is camping in her throat. "Or are you just angry that no matter what I do to you or your precious little friends, you cannot shake me from being inside your head?"akaMy excuse to write semi-hate sex for Catradora.akaMy first time writing for this fandom, hope you like it!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 386
Collections: She_Ra





	“Eyes that are Blind”

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally started watching She-ra: Princess of Power and got completely sucked into the fandom, as well as the Catradora ship?
> 
> Keep in mind, I'm only up to season 3 at the time of writing/posting this, and have managed to avoid all spoilers not centered around Catradora. So don't expect this to delve too deeply into the fandom lore lol at least not in this fic. Should this receive well and I end up getting inspired, I'll definitely write more for this ship since I love both these characters.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first dive into this ship. This takes place after the battle at Brightmoon in the season 1 finale, and in my story, the forest restored to it's normal self quickly afterwords.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it. And if you'd like me to write for this fandom again, please let me know!

“Eyes that are Blind”

She wasn't sure what brought her here. Like most things, she didn't really think this through. But that's often how things worked, at least in regards to Catra. When she called, Adora came. Whether she wanted to or not. And she didn't.

Really, she didn't.

Well, at least she wished she didn't.

She wished she could resist. Say no at any given moment. Run away from this feeling that kept her linked to the creature that brought her to infinite ruin. Who could make her crumble at a moment’s notice. Because no one else knew her so well. People knew her, sure, but not like Catra.

Catra kept her secrets. Could render her senseless with a single kiss. No matter how much anger or malice had grown between the two, Catra could never be the enemy. Not to her heart anyway. No matter how much pain lived there for the girl she once called her best friend.

"Hey, Adora."

She says in that tone. That timber that weakened the warrior's knees and made her do things she knows are wrong, but feel excruciatingly right.

"Catra." She tries to make herself sound stone, unflinching and unbreakable. But the look in Catra's eyes let's her know that her voice had betrayed her. Because she's sure the catlike woman could hear the plea that lives behind it.

"Hmmm, I didn't expect you to actually show up." Catra lies, because they both knew very well Adora would always appear when she requested it. "I thought maybe after everything you'd finally come to your senses."

"Shut up." She growls it out. Showing teeth and squaring her shoulders. "I hate you for what you've done. What you've become."

Catra giggles in that way she knows makes Adora second guess herself. Her fur covered hand coming up to shield her grin. Her eyes, haunting. Her tail swishing side to side behind her. Her face, looking menacing as she jumps out of a tree and slowly makes her way into Adora's space.

"Mmmm, if Shadow Weaver could see you now." She teases, her body getting closer and closer.

"Shut up."

"Ohhh, what's the matter, little Adora?" She's in front of her now. Their nose barely a hair apart. Catra's tail moves to slide against Adora's pants covered legs. "Too much of a big bad savior of the world to admit you miss me?"

"Shut. Up."

Catra smirks knowingly. "Or did you miss what I could make you feel?"

"I swear Catra, I'll..."

"You'll, what? Miss almighty and noble Adora?" She brings her hand up. The tip of a claw slowly jading across the skin of her neck. Lightly scratching a path, stopping just under her chin.

Adora tries not to shudder. Tries to ignore the pull, the gravity that binds them in this place. One they visit far too often for her to make any argument against Catra's words. But still, she tries to resist the inevitable.

She huffs then grabs Catra by the collar of her shirt. Her grip full of rage and purpose. "You hurt my friends. Tried to kill them all. Tried to kill me." Her voice is dripping in loathing, carving into the night air. The octave getting higher by the minute. "Why would I ever miss you!? Why would I want anything to do with you!? You've become everything that I am fighting against and are nothing like the friend I thought you were!"

"Aren't I?" She says it like molasses is camping in her throat. "Or are you just angry that no matter what I do to you or your precious little friends, you cannot shake me from being inside your head?"

"No! You're wrong! I don't..."

"Oh, but you do, don't you?" Her tail makes its way up the warrior's shin, to the inside of her thigh. "Even when I'm cutting you deep with my claws, you could never say no to me."

"Shut. Up." She tries.

"You could never stop thinking about me."

"Catra, I swear on everything, I'll..."

"You could never stop wanting me..." Her tail touches the spot on Adora's pants that shields her clit, setting her body alight with that fever that turns her rational mind into dust. "...you could never stop falling in love with me."

"SHUT UP!" Her grip tightened even harder and she lifted Catra up, suspending her in mid-air. Adora's body is shaking with tension.

Catra chuckles. "Then make me."

Adora shouldn't, she knows it. Her mind screams at her to punch this woman whom used to be a friend, but now is her enemy. It begs her to put an end to this. To destroy whatever sentiments that Catra holds on her and to bring her in as a captive for the rebellion.

She tries.

She really does.

But then she realizes far too late that she's got her catlike nemesis pinned between a tree and her own body. Her hand still gripping Catra's collar, the other digging into the other woman's hip. The feel of Catra's fangs gliding along her lips, letting her know that once again, she'd fallen into her grasp.

Catra gasps into the kiss. Her claws running hard against the warrior's back. The nails cutting into the fabric, leaving Adora weak and trembling. Adora groans, her leg logging between Catra's. Wetness greeting it and causing Catra to whimper during that subtle moment they collect some air, before they're diving into each other again.

Adora knows this is wrong. Knows that every time she comes here and does this, that she's betraying her friends, her newfound family. Destroying whatever loyalty she has with them to indulge in things that she should have left behind when she decided to leave the horde.

But then the kiss stops. She looks into Catra's eyes, and behind the cunning and the tricks, she sees the person whom shared so much history with her. The only one who ever understood her and made her feel strong. The only one who could render her into madness with a single syllable. She sees someone just as broken by the past. And just as weak for her, as she is for them.

Then none of it matters. Not anymore. The only thing tangible and real is the feeling of the warm body crushing beneath hers. The feel of her soaking cunt rubbing against her leg. Begging, but doing everything inside herself not to voice her pleading.

In this moment they are just two people, so madly in love with the other, that all other things are obsolete in comparison.

Catra grips harder into her back, pulling. And Adora follows the direction. The passion in the kiss is fiery. So full, that if ignited, it might set the world on fire. And neither would care, so long as they are in each other's arms.

Catra cants her hips. Her wet center riding Adora's vast, muscular thigh. Causing them both to gasp and moan into the kiss. It's awhile before either has the sense to strip, but when they do, it's swift and then they're back in each other's graces. Catra, lying on the grass of the whispering wilds, Adora shielding her body with her own.

The warrior wastes no time as she moves her hand between Catra's legs. Her fingertips finding the other woman's clit behind patches of fur, circling it in that way that turns that smug rival of hers into putty. Now it was Catra whom was powerless to the knowledge her ex-best friend had in regards to her body.

With every hard breath that Catra made, Adora's circling grows tighter. The pressure more sure, making the catlike woman squirm and writhe beneath her. Adora kisses her lips fervidly while pressing on her clit, forcing a silent wail to pass between their lips.

Adora changes her pace every now and then, slowing down, causing Catra to feel that glorious torture that makes her leave marks in the warrior's shoulder. Adora can't help but find it all so satisfying, and oddly well deserved.

"Ahhh, Adora..." she pleas. "...stop teasing, do it."

Catra never begs, which tells Adora that she's tormented her enough, for one night at least. She follows the command without a bit of resistance. Bringing her fingers down and entering Catra in one foal swoop. It is hard. Fast. Rough. A play of uncaring, and yet, full of affection. Her pace is brutal, leaving Catra no time to catch a breath or voice a single complaint. Not that she would, Adora is sure.

Catra moans loudly and bucks her hips. Answering every thrust without fail and with a neighboring force. Her claws, digging into the muscles of Adora's back and making Adora whimper in appreciation.

Her fingers turn from two to three, stretching Catra even further. Burying inside her cunt so deep that neither can barely comprehend the possibility of it. Adora is merciless, and yet gentle with every pump of her fingers. Wetness sliding down her wrist, soaking the earth. Bringing Catra to ruin and wonder.

"A-Adora...I'm gonna...I'm so close..." she is soft when she says it.

A rare side of her that only shows itself when they are one like this. A sight that only Adora has ever seen, and greedily never wants to share with the world. She grinds herself against Catra's thigh, moving with as much focus as her fingers drive into her supposed enemy. They move together, each sampling the other and pushing them to their limits.

"C-Catra..." she's nearly breathless as the building goes on. "...I can't...Catra..."

"Please, A-Adora...Adora..." the high pitched squeal that leaves her body is unnatural yet complimentary.

They cum together, both fully taken by the blinding feeling that crawls beneath both their skin. Making them shout their pleasure in unison. Their echoed cries lost within the forest.

Adora collapses half on top of Catra. Doing her best not to suffocate the other woman under the weight of herself. They gasp for a while, before they each finally remember how to breathe normally. But still they remain connected. Adora's fingers never leaving Catra's warmth.

The minutes go by before Adora says anything, "This is all so wrong..." she croaks it out of her exhausted throat. "...why...why do we keep doing this..." it's more of a statement than a question.

Still, Catra answers, "Do you want it to stop...?" Her voice is earnest, vulnerable.

Adora wants to say yes...but her voice says no. And then she's shifting her body until once again she's kissing Catra and fucking her into dangerous hours of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
